Akthanakos
Enakhra's Lament Ritual of the Mahjarrat |location = Enakhra's Temple, Ritual Site |shop = Nee |gender = Man |race = Mahjarrat |examine = Just who is he, anyway? A Zarosian Mahjarrat of the desert. |map= }} |text1=Skeletachtig |item2= Ritual of the Mahjarrat Koschei's Problemen The World Wakes |location = Ritual Site |shop = Nee |gender = Man |race = Mahjarrat |examine = A Zarosian Mahjarrat of the desert. |map=}} |text2=Verjongd |item3= A man with the head of a camel. He's been freed from the boneguard. |map= }} |text3=Kamelengedaante }}Akthanakos is een Zarosiaanse Mahjarrat en gezworen vijand van Enakhra. Door de speler in de Enakhra's Lament quest is hij bevrijd ven Enakhra's controle en achtervolgt hij haar naar The North. De camels in de woestijn zijn vermoedelijk naar hem vernoemt. Na de quest is hij een van de Mahjarrat die vriendelijk is tegen de speler (zoals Jhallan, Wahisietel, Hazeel (als de speler hem terug tot leven heeft gebracht) en Azzanadra). Geschiedenis Akthanakos, net zoals de andere Mahjarrat, verlieten de Freneskae wereld tijdens de Second Age en was naar Gielinor gebracht door Icthlarin, de Menaphite god van de dood. De Mahjarrat diende Icthlarin een tijdje als zijn Stern Judges en ze vochten tegen de vijanden van het Kharidian keizerrijk, maar ze diende hem niet voor eeuwig. Uiteindelijk sloten de Mahjarrat zich aan bij Zaros, een sterke en mysterieuze god die Akthanakos en zijn soortgenoten bestreden als de Stern Judges van Icthlarin. Onder Zaros, waren de Mahjarrat een zeer gevaarlijk oorlogswapen en werden ze een van de beste soldaten van het Zarosian keizerrijk, dat het grootste rijk was geworden in de geschiedenis van Gielinor. Akthanakos, met veel anderen, bewonderden de welvaar die Zaros bracht en was blij om hem te dienen. Maar niet iedereen was hier blij mee. Uiteindelijk werden veel van Zaros' dienaren steeds minder tevreden over Zaros, en begonnen verzamelde zich onder een nieuwe leider: een van Zaros' generalen, de Mahjarrat Zamorak. Zamorak en zijn volgers waaronder een groot deel van zijn soortgenoten zoals Enakhra al een rivaal was van Akthanakos zelfd voordat ze van Freneskae naar Gielinor kwamen, Hazeel, Lucien en Zemouregal, die op zoek waren naar een manier om hun meester te omver te werpen en na een paar gebeurtenissen, kregen zij wat de sleutel zou worden voor succes: de legendarische Staff of Armadyl. Met het Goddelijke wapen gingen Zamorak en zijn volgers in opstand tegen de Empty Lord bij Zaros' belangrijkste kasteel en terwijl zijn volgenlingen Zaros bodyguards bevochten, bevocht Zamorak zijn meester in zijn eentje. Het gevecht eindigde toen zowel Zaros en Zamorak allebei werden gespietst aan de Staff of Armadyl en zo stal Zamorak wat van de Empty Lord's krachten waarmee hij hem verbande van deze wereld zodat zijn keizerrijk instortte. De periode na dit verraad dat Zamorak een god werd was zeer rommelig en zag de ontrouwheid van de meeste dienaren van Zaros veroorzaakt door Zamorak. Akthanakos was een van de weinigen die loyaal bleven aan de Empty Lord, waardoor er niet alleen een scheuring kwam tussen de twee Mahjarrat groepen, maar ook een toenemende haat tussen Akthanakos en zijn rivaal Enakhra, die smoorverliefd was geworden op Zamorak. Verblind door haar toewijding van de god van chaos maakte Enakhra een tempel ter eren van hem in de Kharidian desert; maar haar eerbetoon werd afgekeurd want Zamorak wou liever een wapen dat een god kon doden over een tempel in de woestijn. Een tijdje hierna werd Akthanakos verrast dat zijn rivaal contact opnam met hem, kennelijk had ze berouw van haar verraad van de Empty Lord en wou ze Zaros dienen. Hij ging naar Enakhra's Temple om over haar keuze te praten, maar Akthanakos kwam tot de schokkende ontdekking en verschrikking dat hij was bedrogen en dat Enakhra's zogenaamde overloping gewoon een list was om hem naar haar tempel te lokken en hem gevangen te houden voor altijd. Uiteindelijk werd Akthanakos werd getransformeerd in een nederige Bone guard die Enakhra diende en hij zou schijnbaar voor altijd in deze vorm blijven zonder grenade van zijn grootste vijand. Enakhra's Lament Na duizend jaren gevangen te zijn werd hij bevrijd in het jaar 169 van de Fifth Age door een avonturier. Enakhra's temple, en de Mahjarrat haarzelf waren verdwenen voor een lange tijd onder het zand van de woestijn, echter waren er nog steeds mensen die wisten van het bestaan van de tempel zoals de Zamorakian mage Lazim, die de kracht in de tempel zocht voor zichzelf. Uiteindelijk poseerde hij als een nederige beeldhouwer die de avonturier manipuleerde om hem te helpen met het bouwen van een standbeeld, omdat hij dit zelf niet kon. Toen de standbeeld was afgemaakt, zorgde een zandhuivel waarop het stond voor een instorting waardoor er een tunnel voor de tempel hieronder werd ontdekt. Lazim's eigenlijke plan werd onthuld en de speler werd ingehuurd om de tempel te verkennen en terwijl deze dit deed krijg hij deze vreemde visioenen over de geschiedenis van de tempel, waaronder Enakhra's gevangen name van Akthanakos. Uiteindelijk na het oplossen van de puzzels in de tempel kwam de avonturier in de laatste kamen bewaakt door Akthanakos in zijn Boneguard vorm. Na een kortte kennismaking smeekte Akthanakos de avonturier om hem te bevrijden van zijn gevangenschap door de Enakhra op te sluiten achter in muur in de buurt. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Enakhra de controle kwijtraakte over Akthanakos en zodat hij voor de eerste keer in millennia weer in zijn normale Mahjarrat vorm kon veranderen. Enakhra kon echter niet worden opgesloten en vernietigde de avonturiers harde werk maar Akthanakos' verzoek was vervult. De twee rivialen, nu weer in strijd met elkaar, verlangen om mekaar te vernietigen, voordat ze beiden naar The North gaan, als voorberijding tot de 18th Ritual of Rejuvenation, waar ze weer zouden vechten. The 18th Mahjarrat Ritual of Rejuvenation Akthanakos verschijnt bij het Ritual of Rejuvenation vlak voor Enakhra's offer om hem te gebruiken als over, waarin hij haar beledigt door te zeggen dat zijn de Mahjarrat nodig hebt voor iets dat ze zelf niet kan. Hij zegt dat zij het offer moet zijn, maar Lucien negeert hem die vind dat omdat hij de aller sterkste Mahjarrat is en dat hij moet beslissen wie er word geofferd en hij kiest voor Jhallan. Waneer de strijd uitbreekt tussen de Zarosian en de Zamorakian Mahjarrat, bevecht Akthanakos tegen zijn oude rival Enakhra en lijkt het erop dat hij wint, voordat alle Mahjarrat Lucien bevechten. Wanneer het ritueel plaatsneemt is hij rejuvenated en sterker (zijn combat level gaat van 250 naar 350) en zijn uiterlijk veranderd in een meer menselijk-achtige. Nadat Lucien is gedood door de Dragonkin, teleporteerd Akthanakos weg om te voorkomen dat hij ook word gedood. Zoektocht naar Kharshai Na het Ritueel, krijgt de bijna onkwetsbare krijger bekend als Koschei the deathless herinneringen van zijn verleden terug en is het onthuld dat hij eigenlijk de Mahjarrat Kharshai is, die zich verstopt voor zijn soortgenoten sinds het 17de ritueel. Wanneer zijn Kharshai's identiteit is onthuld, komt Akthanakos, die hem nu weer kan vinden en is hij verbaast dat zijn rivaal Enakhra er al is. Akthanakos zegt dat hij gewoon aan het kijken was wat er gebeurde, maar was beschuldigd dat hij Kharshai wou overtuigen om zich aan te sluiten bij de Zarosians. Aan het einde bedreigt Kharshai zijn soortgenoten en beweert dat hij neutraal is en zegt dat ze weg moeten gaan of anders moet hij ze dwingen. Boos gaat Akthanakos weg maar hij zegt dat Kharsai geen hulp meer krijgt van de Zarosians in de toekomst. The World Wakes Akthankos verscheen samen met Azzanadra, Wahisietel, Sliske, Nex en Char verschenen tijdens de zoektocht naar Guthix. Zemouregal's notities Zemouregal schreef een aantal notities over de andere Mahjarrat in Notes (a-j). Hierbij schreef hij een stukje over Akthanakos. De laatste paragraaf verschijnt alleen als de Enakhra's Lament quest voltooid is. Weetjes * Akthanakos' naam kan afkomstig zijn van het Griekse woord Athanatos, wat "onsterfelijk" of "zonder dood" betekent. Zie ook *Ugthanki *Bone guard en:Akthanakos Categorie:Mahjarrat Categorie:Enakhra's Lament Categorie:Zaros volgelingen